


Seriøst?

by CiaraSky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: Isak and Even go Ice Skating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Seriøs?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583904) by [lostinforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest)



The snow is falling softly onto the sidewalk as Isak pulls his burgundy beanie lower over his ears and smiles as he looks at Even. They wear matching beanies, something they only noticed because Jonas had pointed it out the first time it had happened.

Even smiles back at him and takes his hand. Isak looks down at their gloved hands and is a bit sad that he can’t actually feel Even’s skin on his. But it’s like -10°C so no way he’s risking icicle hands. He grabs Even’s hand a bit tighter and together, they make their way down the street.

Thankfully Isak’s flat isn’t too far from Spikersuppa and soon, the illuminated trees come into view.

“I haven’t been here in so long,” Even says and Isak looks over with raised eyebrows.

“Seriøs?”

“Seriøs,” Even replies with a laugh and the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkles and Isak watches in awe. “I told you Sonja has an aluminum leg, she can’t skate.”

Isak rolls his eyes at Even and drags them on.

Soon enough, they stand at the side of the rink, watching the people on the ice for a second. But then Even is pulling Isak towards the ice skates distribution desk and the lady on the other side hands them skates in their sizes.

They sit down on one of the benches and put on the skates before getting onto the ice. Isak is about to skate off when he notices Even’s hesitation.

“You were serious?” Isak broaches the subject again, coming to a halt in front of Even.

“Yeah,” Even confesses and bites his lip and Isak leans close so that their noses are only inches from one another.

“Well I guess I gotta teach you then,” Isak says and takes both of Even’s hand and starts to gently pull him forwards. Even is steady on his skates, but he keeps looking down at his feet.

“Hei, oppe her,” Isak says and he can’t hide his grin when Even meets his eyes with his eyebrows knitted in concentration. “Come one, it’s not that hard,” he continues, letting go of one of Even’s hands.

And sure enough, the other boy manages just as well as before. Isak pulls him until the end of the rink before he moves to skate beside him, Even’s hand snuggly in his.

Like this they skate in silence, the snow still falling and dusting both their beanies with white flakes. But suddenly, Even skates to a halt and places himself in front of Isak and looks down at the other boy.

They stare at each other for a few moments before Even smiles and places his gloved hand on Isak’s cheek. Isak pulls Even close by the front of his jacket and puts his lips on his, kissing the cold away. Even kisses him back, gently raking his fingers through Isak’s hair that’s sticking out from the bottom of his beanie, and his other hand placed on the small of Isak’s back.

Like this they stand in the middle of the ice rink and they can hear the other skaters passing by, maybe even standing in their way, but they don’t care. Isak feels the pressure of Even’s lips on his, tastes him, feels his tongue against his own, and suddenly the world is gone. All that matter is them, in this moment.

Isak notices the cold of the snowflakes that land on his cheeks, and the heavy breathing that’s heaving Even’s chest, and how Even his pulling them closer together until they are flush together.

Isak kisses Even like he’s drowning, like it’s the last time they might kiss, like there’s no tomorrow, because, oh god, he’s falling. He’s falling and falling for Even and he can’t stop, sanity is a word he doesn’t know anymore.

After another endless minute, Even stops kissing him and leans his forehead against Isak’s.

“Ikke stopp,” Isak manages to mumble and he feels Even laugh more than he hears it.

“There’s kids here, Isak,” Even replies and now Isak, too, laughs.

“You’re right,” Isak says and is licking his lips, hoping to still taste Even.

“But we can leave if you want,” Even suggest with a grin and Isak can’t help but grin too.

“Greit.”

“Greit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might possibly write something else following this but rn my brain is not cooperating.
> 
> Visit my tumblr m-rphy.tumblr.com or my sideblog skamsquad.tumblr.com


End file.
